


【TF】法定妻子

by TooyamaAkira



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooyamaAkira/pseuds/TooyamaAkira
Summary: 法定妻子是一个婚外情故事。本来的设定是手冢结婚生子，在七年之痒的时候碰到了他认为是自己灵魂伴侣的不二，于是他在一段挣扎之后变成了道德败坏者。遗憾的是，这篇文章写得仓促（只有九天），许多地方没有安排妥帖。比如萨特和波伏娃的暗示出现得太晚，让我的本意——灵魂伴侣对于人无可救药的吸引力——变得模糊，看起来或许官能占了上风，诚然这也是我创作的一部分原因，官能吸引力同样有趣。后来我想，手冢真正冲破世俗考量规则需要一定的推力，那来自不二，毋庸置疑。然后就有了年轻的、会因为考虑不全面而做错事的、十七八岁的不二。手冢在他身上看到了他成长的可能并为之深深折服，不二在手冢探索他潜力的过程中对手冢产生了全方面的依赖，所以手冢无限包容他的任性，不二也不能离开手冢。这正是我想表达的磁铁一样的吸引力，任何事物（道德，责任，etc）都不能将他们分开，他们会为了彼此做任何事，可惜，包括某些错误的。他们的道德下限似乎让人觉得脱离角色定位，不过假如我们考虑到这一点：他们从一开始突破性别年龄的障碍在一起就已经是一个相对保守意义上的道德败坏者了——或许结果会有些不同。最近我在试图写点东西说明手冢和不二的MBTI性格，借此更科学地分析他们的，比如，道德观，而不是像现在这样为了剧情主观臆断。作为理科生我有一个坏毛病，必须把所有东西运用普适的公式得出唯一解，这在文艺创作中似乎是要避免的，毕竟很多时候矛盾是美的根源，也正因此我们批评所谓反派人物不得有人性闪光点的脸谱化规则。一句话总结：他们敦伦伟大友谊，为此可以六亲不认。听上去有点荒谬，但这就是爱情小说啊。最后，我的读者如果对这篇文章有疑惑，或者觉得存在不合理的地方，欢迎给我以指教，非常欢迎。我不得不承认，这是一篇很幼稚的、缺乏必有打磨的文章。我以年轻人的目光揣测成人社会，我试图告诉大家的是，真正的不可抗力是爱情，是灵魂的呼召。但愿这种美妙的联系能够永存他们——我爱的男孩们——之间。





	【TF】法定妻子

红灯亮起，刹车，他扭头望见街边的落地窗上映照出两条肌肉紧实、体毛旺盛的青绿色的腿，肉色薄丝袜正在被褪下。随后那两条腿交叉，行走，这让他回忆起几十年前一个月亮极其靠近地球以至于漂浮在大西洋表面的午夜，他的情人也是如此焦急地奔跑，最终投入深渊。

情人脚趾间沾染白沙，他不消多时便舔尽，一边用意识把情人包拢于怀中一边咽下那些窸窣作响的珍珠原料。情人是少年，少年有交叠的修长双腿，白玉一般圆润，月色中那具身躯泛着天降之物的神圣光泽。少年又有孩子的奶香，膝盖窝中藏掖迦南，他饮不够，绝望地保持清醒到日出，夜空分崩离析为清晨迷离雾霭的时刻。他希望发生海啸，或者地震，或者世界终结，怎么样都好。他祈祷了结于此，死在亦真亦幻的夏夜梦中，怎么样都好，让我死在他身上，像个伟大的电影导演。

然后他起床，背转身穿上他的结婚礼服，他想象情人熟睡，光裸的脊背随着呼吸起伏。

“呐，我比她漂亮多少？”

 

绿灯。

他背后再次响起情人的声音，雌雄莫辩的嗓音，孩子气，尖锐地和他讨论汉娜·阿伦特，这孩子。

 

那晚那孩子的吻足够真诚，双手表演摇摆舞，燥热的身体、燥热的心。他抚摸对方那座精致的活火山，跟上我，他耳语道，将食指重重塞进男孩翕张的圆形肉色小嘴里。

我爱你，手冢。模模糊糊地，那孩子挣脱波浪拍岸般阵阵侵袭大脑的热潮，呢喃着，声音细碎而悲哀。他叹息，没必要说这种话，不二。

为什么没必要？我爱你。听着，我爱你。

山顶生长红樱桃，他的意识来到一座他未曾踏足的山顶，登山，兴味盎然，登山利于人体健康，理所应当的，合法的。合法的爱。听着，孩子，我也爱你。他苦笑，望着他的情人，将艳红的果实含入口中，那孩子颤抖、弹跳，鲜活的皮肤下流淌着苍凉的哀求。求求你，不要这样笑啊。

 

“从前有一位公主，她有着漂亮、娇艳的玫瑰色脸颊，长长的、蓬松的金色鬈发，能够洞察世界的蓝眼睛，傲慢奔放的性情，一位爱她的国王父亲和一位爱她的恋人。可是她的恋人是王宫里的侍卫，而不是邻国的王子。侍卫爱上公主是犯罪，所以国王要杀掉公主的恋人。

“国王为了显得自己足够宽容，打算，依照他的说法，把生死的权利交给侍卫本人。国王准备了斗兽场，场内有两扇门，一扇后面是狮子，另一扇后面是美丽的女人。侍卫被狮子吃掉，或者和美人结婚，全凭借他的选择。

“侍卫了解公主，她骄傲又霸道，她不能忍受眼睁睁看着恋人投入其他女人的怀抱，受到全场观众的鲜花和祝福。他也厌恶那种感觉，他无异于跳梁小丑，他和她的爱情存在于周六晚上的斯卡拉悲剧中，人们乐意看他们头破血流，或者找到门当户对的归宿。”

你在讲什么？

嘘——好不容易才哄睡着呢。

唔，好。我们出去吧。是爱尔兰的迪尔德丽？

是斯托克顿。裕太很喜欢这个故事。

不二跪在婴儿床边的地毯上推拉摇篮，偶尔转动床幔上悬挂的风铃。他微笑里甜美温柔的成分发散到极点，手冢错乱地思考起他有多大可能为自己孕育一个孩子，撞击身体的某个部分时，也许，那种用真挚爱意填满他身体的感觉，也许那才是人类受孕的真实原因。

于是手冢从不二背后把他打横抱起来，少年人轻盈瘦削的身躯在手冢怀里磨蹭找到最佳契合姿势，他爱不释手不二的灵动敏捷。他又想起了那夜不二奔跑，追随愧疚地远去的自己，白皙、矫健、灵活的双腿交叠出重影，海滩上留下他深浅的脚印。

 

作为未婚男人的最后一晚，手冢将长久渴慕的青春肉体纳入臂弯。因为他承诺过，你会拥有一切，但只有等到你恳求要我的时候。他不愿强迫年轻的情人，情人的独立意识以及深明大义让他心爱且骄傲，更多时候他为此愧疚：是不二劝导（态度太过强硬地，用分手威胁）他遵从家中安排结婚。无忧无虑的孩子如何理解成人的无奈，手冢不得而知。原先他是打算永远拖沓的，他拒绝让不二沦为“已婚教授包养的同性未成年人”，不二却无所谓自己的照片眼部打码配上如此加粗标题见诸报端，他从未在意过彼此荒谬的年龄差，与之相比他们的性别问题都变得寡淡平常。令人惊讶的是，不二甚至并非严格意义上的金丝雀，金丝雀站在金玉纸币堆砌的塔顶歌唱，不二只需要爱，既廉价又昂贵，而且一抓一把空的东西。不二，横溢才华，聪慧懂事；他分不清对他的疯狂感情是几分父性几分激情几分控制欲。不二，总有一天会离开吧，他的燕子，晚霞中滑翔，蜕变为金红翅流星尾羽的小凤凰。他们为了爱情结合，然而婚姻挡在中间，他们能够保持多久？

 

“你和她没有任何可比性。”

他感到少年逐渐攀上自己的脊背，像一株春情萌动的爬山虎，痴狂的男孩以细密的感情编织专属于他的紧致网罗。涨潮了。欲念无处遁形。

初夜不二流了点血，却不影响他食髓知味，何况他正值血气方刚的年纪。

不二把穿戴整齐的新郎拉回一团糟的床榻，按进蓬松的枕头里，同时骑上中年男人的腰间，纤瘦匀称的身体爆发出手冢未曾见过的粗暴力量。赤裸的柔软臀部得意于对方即刻兴奋地昂首示好，随着二人倒下唇舌相交欢而扭动，技巧生疏却饱含献身的热情。不二焦躁地探手解开那条几小时后会出现在教堂的哈里森布西装裤，主动以血肉之躯承载对方呼之欲出的欲望。接着他攥紧手冢的脖颈，腰身激烈地起伏摆动：放浪的骑乘。噢、噢。手冢被不二禁锢呼吸，勉强发出野兽般的沙哑低嗥。爬山虎的触手密密匝匝地吸附、包裹住手冢的后脑，肌肉酥麻，视野虚晃，有如置身云霄飞车。此番抵死缠绵的快感无异于将生死剥离横陈于眼前，为原始的爱憎本能纵情狂欢落泪且高歌。纯粹到极致的感情宣泄。很多年后手冢怀念这一次做爱仍甚于他一生中其他任何一次。

他从未如此快丢失自我，窒息着高潮的瞬间灵魂仿佛随着喷薄的液体与年轻的爱人交融。两人疲惫地喘息，接吻，直到手冢脱离眩晕和痉挛翻身将不二压倒，温情脉脉地用嘴唇崇拜他的面庞，像在演奏一曲哀愁的挽歌。手冢身体律动，双手取悦脱力的孩子，意识到他在爆发边缘便转而抚摸他线条流畅的腰侧、凹陷的腰窝和胸口以延长不二的享乐时间。不二被重复上下抛接，一次次接近顶峰又感受到它从毛孔逸散，吊足了胃口，不由得浑身颤抖着请求手冢决断。手冢爱怜地望进他那双罕见的蓝眼睛。我爱你。他说着加快了速度。不二感受到它在体内积攒起来。不……你没必要这么说。他收紧身体，快乐地和手冢一同登顶，只有眼泪顺着脸颊跌落。

手冢大汗淋漓，不二嗅闻他的吐息，撩开他前额湿漉漉的头发，边亲吻他边自嘲地想他射在里面，自己射在他外套上，只报废一件外套还不算损失惨重。手冢接受不二的温存，心脏在喉咙口跳动，真希望今天是你成为我的法定妻子。不过他并没有说出口，没有必要，是的。他悉数吻去不二晶莹的泪水，在他们的关系变得非法之前最后一次端详他的情人。他已涤净了肉身的糜乱绮丽，余下灵魂被爱镀上神圣纯洁的光辉。他安息于自己怀中，宛若新生。

 

他们默契地无声亲昵，手冢合上儿子的卧室门，嘴唇先开始动作。意乱情迷两三个小时后他们从浴室出来躺回主卧的床上。法定妻子正在出差，明天是周六，不二很兴奋，还不想睡觉。

“不如把你的斯托克故事讲完吧。”手冢提议，“讲完就乖乖睡觉。”不二四肢缠紧了手冢，似乎很喜欢这个提议，同他耳鬓厮磨起来。

“……可是侍卫也知道，公主纵然骄傲，却不是个冷酷的、只需要奉承的人。相反，她对他向来情真意切，他们的关系完全平等。侍卫知道假如公主有能力让他逃生，绝不会让他就此死在狮子的爪牙之下。他知道公主会介入，公主的权势足够让她预先作出决断。

“于是那一天到了。斗兽场座无虚席，每个人都好奇公主恋人的命运，急于知道侍卫究竟是为禁断之恋负责，还是投入美人怀抱，组建幸福家庭。

“侍卫出现时只围有一块遮羞布，他孔武有力的小麦色身躯以及英俊的长相惊艳了所有看客。人们鼓起掌来。他不愧是公主的情人。侍卫在环形看台上寻找国王和公主，优雅地向他们欠身。

“接着他抬起头去他的恋人身上寻求解答：哪一扇门？时间很短暂，公主只有一瞬间可以给他答案。侍卫坚定地以眼神询问：哪一扇门？

“公主确实已经调查了门的秘密，不过作出决定却耗费了她更多的时间。诚然，两个结果都是她所不希望得到的。要在两个之间选一个，即恋人的生命或恋人的忠贞，这才是对她来说最艰难的事情。根据她的调查，那个或许即将跟侍卫结婚的女人是皇宫中的侍女。侍女很漂亮，公主曾经见过她跟侍卫交谈了足足两分钟——在一个嫉妒的女人眼中，两分钟可以谈太多事情了。将侍卫拱手让给她，他们拥抱、亲吻、并肩离去，公主光是设想就气恼得发疯。

“公主确实给出了提示，她小心地指了指某一扇门的方向，这一瞬间的举动却是经过长时间的踌躇得到的。人们只是观察着侍卫，没有注意到公主的举动。

“那么现在，请问手冢先生，你认为结局是怎么样的呢？”

“你认为呢？”

不二眯起眼：“我觉得公主不会让侍卫死，假如她真的那么爱他的话。”

“但是以公主的角度，侍卫当着千万人的面被判定为另一个女人的丈夫，这对公主来说很丢面子。何况她早已认定那女人是她的情敌，更难心平气和地任凭侍女夺走恋人。为什么你认为她一定会愿意承担这种痛苦呢？”

“我相信爱是无私的。”

不二的眼睛里水光潋滟，手冢感觉内心有什么正在满溢而出，激荡于身体的每一个角落。他宠溺地磨蹭亲吻不二的睫毛：“你拥有一颗水晶般的心灵。主观地讲，我有一个不同的设想，但是我们最好明天再说。”

 

新婚夜手冢清醒得恍惚，白天誓词已经让他充满罪恶感，夜晚对着自己床铺物是人非的感觉让他愈来愈酸楚，每一个动作都是背叛与玷污不二的感情。法定妻子与他年龄相仿，老处女不比钢板好多少，手冢闭上眼睛逼迫自己完成任务的那一刻不应期突破乏味的情爱氛围，自我厌恶剜心刮骨般袭来。他心力交瘁地仰躺，听到妻子入眠，吐出均匀的呼吸。他的血液始终冰凉。他没有吻她。

自以为是的孩子，这就是你想要的吗？他几乎开始憎恨不二的理智，可他无法真正憎恨不二，于是他越发憎恨自己如此懦弱无能。不二摆在他面前的两条路都让他痛苦：和不二分手，或者不分手，拥有一个法定妻子。不二离不开他，他心知肚明不二依赖他，他在不二生活中扮演情人、挚友和长辈，现在离开必定会毁了不二。他也清楚，不二不希望拖累自己，希望能够让自己过正常男人的日子，娶妻生子跟家里交差。假如自己可以痛下狠心……但是不二作出这样的决定，想必心情也很沉重。是的，他们彼此都试图体谅对方，可是都避不开痛苦的结局。

 

儿子周岁，不二进了手冢任教的学校，选了手冢的专业，拎箱入住手冢家二楼。尽管不二嘴甜又识礼，手冢还是感受得到妻子对他的敌意。两人谨慎行事，有第三人在家绝不亲热，开完房一定回家过夜。所以难得有一个自由偷情的周末，手冢把孩子扔给保姆，跟小情人赖在家里。不二刚起床，仅仅穿着手冢对他来说码数过大的衬衫四处乱晃，后来在厨房找到了干扰对象。可想而知，他的装束引起了小范围骚动，而且害得他推迟了早餐时间。

“那么，”不二咽下手冢喂给他的一勺粥——他还没换衣服，坐在手冢腿上，脊背贴着情人的胸口——脚踝不安分地磨蹭对方小腿调情，“昨晚，你想到的结局是什么？”

“我想的是，”手冢放下餐具，嘴唇缓缓游弋，“公主指向了侍女那扇门，她的恋人却走向了另一边。她惊讶地目睹侍卫被撕成碎片。”

不二听罢肩膀一颤，睁大了那双游刃有余的蓝眼睛，他知道手冢话里有话。“很有意思。”他仰起脑袋与手冢对视，手冢本打算装作漫不经心，然而他清楚这是无用功，骗不过生性聪颖的不二，所以毫不避讳地示意不二继续。

“呐，手冢，我知道你一直怨恨我的决定。这让我们的关系变得不单纯，给你道德上的压力，我都知道。可是我真的很希望能够将你的损失减少到最低，我不希望因为我让你变成异类。也许你自己也没察觉世俗的标准对你有多重要。假如你觉得我们的关系不能为你带来任何利益，那么，和以前一样，我把结束的决定权交给你。”

不二低下头，手冢颇好笑地亲吻他后颈，说道：“我该先表扬你把话敞开说，还是先批评你小看我？我不是女人，不二。男性的惯性思维是去保护自己所爱的人，这没有错，但是就像你希望保护我的利益一样，我也希望保护你的利益，比如你的名声。我不希望因为我让你变成异类，没有人会彻底不在乎社会的看法。谈到感情，我相信就算你可以保持冷静，你也不可能完全不在乎一个具有法律效益的情敌存在。”

“你说得没错。……说真的，我第一次见到她为你生下的儿子时嫉妒得快疯了。我除了做不到这一点，其他什么都可以给你。此后很长一段时间我担忧他会成为你和你妻子关系的纽带，把你们逐步拉近，然后你被工作、学生、家庭充满，你的生活里再也没有我的位置。”

“那段时间我也很压抑。我怀疑向你妥协是错误的。因为不管如何发展，某种痛苦必定会来到——违背爱，或者违背社会。你的‘无私’听上去左右逢源，实际上把两种痛苦加在一起；你叫我既违背了爱，又违背了社会。纵然那时候我们没有分开，这种痛苦却使我感到貌合神离，仿佛我的每一句话都是在赎罪，是对背叛你的补偿。而置身岌岌可危的家庭中时，我得不到归属感和亲情。我甚至有那么几次试图恨你，冷淡地指责你无权干涉我的人生，然后把你甩掉，不过显然我没有做到。”不二笑了，几乎逼出眼泪：“看来我的担忧是有必要的。”

“我把结束的决定权还给你。”手冢牵起他的手，不二转身投入年长情人的怀抱：“不，让我们都保留它吧，我懂得你的意思——体谅不应该成为一种暴行。看来你的情绪调节得很好。”

“拜你所赐。虽然证实你的想法错误耗费了很长时间。”

“你难道打算——”

“是的。”

“可是这样不就前功尽弃了吗？”

“及时止损。”

“这次我不会干涉你。”不二眼眶湿润，“真的，很抱歉，我以为我让你的人生变得更完美了。”

“不必为过去的事情道歉。何况我得到了两个珍贵的经验：人不能太贪心，天才不是永远百发百中。”

 

他熄火，月亮已经升起。

寂静的夜晚，蟋蟀寂寞，通往森林深处的石板路上铺满了枯枝败叶。

手冢提到过罗曼·罗兰的墓地，情形跟他面前这片森林有点相似。他也提到过波伏娃和萨特，那时候不二的眼睛亮了亮。我很乐意做你的波伏娃。那是他们第一次见面，中学生不二混进姐姐的毕业聚会，把一杯红酒洒在手冢教授的白衬衫上，事后他承认自己早已注意手冢。他的谈吐让不二着迷，认为和手冢聊天会很有趣，尽管手冢说得并不多。手冢疲于应酬，干脆跟着不二上楼换衣服。

他们闷在不二的卧室里交谈，手冢识破不二伪装的成年人不二，因为不二举止固然老成风雅，却谈论圣艾克絮佩里那本最著名的书，以任何一个理想主义的孩子所能想到的最温柔的方式。接着根据不二的要求，手冢和他谈论自己的主讲专业，感觉并不糟糕。不二把往往无聊透顶的派对夜变得充实。

那天手冢意识到自己在期待不二身上的某种东西，也许是他的中性美、他的可塑性、他的青涩的早熟，总之沉默寡言的他鲜少遇见这种对他人的期待感。他期待的东西在日程表里整齐划一地躺着，不二，意外地，单独陷在懒人沙发里对他露出笑容。于是一周后他们开始约会了。这是开始。

手冢提起副驾驶座的花下车，一个夜跑的年轻人路过，调侃道：“很棒的约会地点。”

“我的爱人去世了。”手冢简短地回答，“因病。他的墓碑在前面。”

“噢。对不起。”那年轻人停下来深感抱歉地寒暄，“你一定很想念他。”

然而波伏娃不是先走的那个。

不过，手冢承认，生活已足够善待他们了。他们饮尽了爱情的杯。他看着不二长大老去，自己也飞快地被皱纹挤成老头。这只不过是他江郎才尽的结局，正如他们早已知晓的那样，所有东西终将消逝，唯有回忆鲜明，永远鲜明，作为他们违背太多纲常伦理的勇敢选择的回报。

手冢压制住倾诉欲，点头告别。

他的身影逐渐消失在森林中。

**Author's Note:**

> 法定妻子是一个婚外情故事。
> 
> 本来的设定是手冢结婚生子，在七年之痒的时候碰到了他认为是自己灵魂伴侣的不二，于是他在一段挣扎之后变成了道德败坏者。遗憾的是，这篇文章写得仓促（只有九天），许多地方没有安排妥帖。比如萨特和波伏娃的暗示出现得太晚，让我的本意——灵魂伴侣对于人无可救药的吸引力——变得模糊，看起来或许官能占了上风，诚然这也是我创作的一部分原因，官能吸引力同样有趣。
> 
> 后来我想，手冢真正冲破世俗考量规则需要一定的推力，那来自不二，毋庸置疑。然后就有了年轻的、会因为考虑不全面而做错事的、十七八岁的不二。手冢在他身上看到了他成长的可能并为之深深折服，不二在手冢探索他潜力的过程中对手冢产生了全方面的依赖，所以手冢无限包容他的任性，不二也不能离开手冢。这正是我想表达的磁铁一样的吸引力，任何事物（道德，责任，etc）都不能将他们分开，他们会为了彼此做任何事，可惜，包括某些错误的。
> 
> 他们的道德下限似乎让人觉得脱离角色定位，不过假如我们考虑到这一点：他们从一开始突破性别年龄的障碍在一起就已经是一个相对保守意义上的道德败坏者了——或许结果会有些不同。最近我在试图写点东西说明手冢和不二的MBTI性格，借此更科学地分析他们的，比如，道德观，而不是像现在这样为了剧情主观臆断。作为理科生我有一个坏毛病，必须把所有东西运用普适的公式得出唯一解，这在文艺创作中似乎是要避免的，毕竟很多时候矛盾是美的根源，也正因此我们批评所谓反派人物不得有人性闪光点的脸谱化规则。
> 
> 一句话总结：他们敦伦伟大友谊，为此可以六亲不认。听上去有点荒谬，但这就是爱情小说啊。
> 
> 最后，我的读者如果对这篇文章有疑惑，或者觉得存在不合理的地方，欢迎给我以指教，非常欢迎。我不得不承认，这是一篇很幼稚的、缺乏必有打磨的文章。我以年轻人的目光揣测成人社会，我试图告诉大家的是，真正的不可抗力是爱情，是灵魂的呼召。但愿这种美妙的联系能够永存他们——我爱的男孩们——之间。


End file.
